20 Truths About Uzumaki Naruto And Haruno Sakura
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: Naruto has loved Sakura since they were fifteen, when she punched the ground and created a minor earthquake. Written for the 20 truths lj community.


**Title:** 20 Truths About Uzumaki Naruto And Haruno Sakura  
**Author**:ypaladinofchaos/YamiPaladinOfChaos  
**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto/HarunoSakura  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto's not mine.

* * *

1. Uzumaki Naruto has been in love with Haruno Sakura for a time that is different from everyone's beliefs. He has only admitted once, while inebriated, to Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji after an S-Class mission with them, that he's been in love with her since he was fifteen and she smashed her fist into the ground and caused a minor earthquake, not since he was twelve years old and swearing a promise of a lifetime.

2. Haruno Sakura has loved Uzumaki Naruto since she was twelve, but wasn't _in love _with him till she was fifteen when what was a small infatuation suddenly spun out of control into a rampant case of mind muddling, fear crushing, hopeless love.

3. If asked why he loves her, Naruto came name any number of reasons instantly and go on for hours (quite literally, as Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya both regretfully found out on separate occasions), all the while holding a bright, inextinguishable light in his eyes and a smile that's too pure not to be real.

4. If asked why the hell she fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura will first scowl and complain about_ all _his bad habits (as Tsunade, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, and just about everyone else has regretfully found out), before finally shrugging and saying simply, "Because he's Naruto, damn it."

5. There was a betting pool about whether or not Sakura would choose Naruto or continue to pine for Sasuke. Tsunade placed her bet on Naruto, and, in a rare occasion, came out on top.

When asked why, she simply stated, "Never bet against Naruto."

6. There was also a betting pool on exactly when, where, and how the two would finally get their act together, if in fact Naruto was the one chosen. Once again, it was Tsunade who cleaned house- though most claimed foul play this time, since she had control over who was assigned whom for every mission.

7. The only person in the pool who didn't complain was Hatake Kakashi, who inexplicably received a hefty bonus from the Hokage after the betting was over.

8. When Sakura is told about this, Hatake Kakashi is put into the emergency room for the next two weeks. His recovery would have been faster, but the Godaime's apprentice just happened to be the only medic available.

9. When Naruto is told about the pool, he isn't shocked or angry. The only thing he said was, "So _that's_ why Kakashi-sensei kept assigning Sakura and me to the same watch on missions."

10. When Rock Lee is told about their relationship, Naruto isn't in the emergency room immediately afterward. However, his shoulder ached mysteriously for a month, he avoided even touching Sakura for the next week, and the slightest mention of the taijutsu expert had the blonde running for the hills.

11. Naruto had three reasons for wanting to bring Sasuke back to Konoha at all costs. First and foremost, he promised Sakura, which was something sacred to him. Secondly, Sasuke was his brother in all but blood, and belonged in the Leaf. And thirdly...

He needed a best man for the wedding.

12. When Uchiha Sasuke woke up in the hospital with several broken bones, numerous bruises, and one hell of a headache, the first thing Naruto, over in the next hospital bed, said to him was "You gave up your chance a long time ago."

His eyes aren't toward Sasuke though, but the pink haired medic who's currently outside the door, talking with the Godaime about the Curse Seal.

13. Sasuke smirked in reply, and Naruto felt a fear he had never known. It faded a moment later.

"It wasn't mine to begin with," Sasuke said calmly, and Naruto knew for certain that the man across the room was his brother.

14. Despite popular opinion, Naruto and Sakura's first time is not the time during the final assault on the Hidden Sound, when the two of them were separated from the main attack force in the confusion after Orochimaru's death.

They were found the next day, naked in each other's arms, by a most mortified Hyuuga Neji.

15. Actually, their first time was three months earlier- but besides the two of them, only Tsunade knows, and she won't tell a soul. Shizune suspects, but that's because Tsunade was hardly inconspicuous when she literally threw her old desk out of the tower window without explanation.

16. Helping Uzumaki Naruto propose was an undertaking few ninja could handle- even the likes of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, and the other males of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai were nearly driven starkers by the blonde's utterly infuriating nervousness.

17. However, _enduring_ Uzumaki Naruto after Sakura accepted his proposal was something no one could handle. Chouji and Shikamaru pinned Naruto down, and a smirking Sasuke slapped duct tape over his mouth, solving the situation.

No one removed the duct tape until a week later.

18. The marriage ceremony was simplistically elegant, according to all. Everyone was present, from a rather somber Hyuuga Hinata, to a very happy and (later) very drunk Tsunade, to a tearful Ino as maid of honor. Even the Kazekage and his siblings came.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto as best man just as the blonde wished, with Lee, Neji, and Gaara as groomsmen. He would have asked Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru as well, but the space was limited and no one wanted to fight any of the groomsmen for their spot.

When Sakura approached the altar, led down the aisle by a proud looking Kakashi, blushing and looking so radiant that there was no one who didn't wish the couple a happy ending, Naruto actually fainted.

Needless to say, no one has let him live it down since.

19. Despite his embarrassing act on the altar, the wedding continued well enough- after Sakura slapped Naruto awake, of course. And it's quite apparent that he performed excellently on the honeymoon- the proof came nine months later.

20. The birth of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura's first child is something that no one will ever forget. Firstly, the last words Uchiha Itachi ever heard were "Damn it Sasuke! Hurry the fuck up and kill him already! My kid's being born and you're the godfather!"

Secondly, Hoshigaki Kisame of the Hidden Mist's Seven Swordsmen was killed a moment before when Naruto, powering up a Rasengan, heard Sakura scream "Contraction!" and promptly stumbled, avoiding decapitation and accidentally slamming the Rasengan into Kisame's belly.

Thirdly, Sakura's screaming death threats toward Naruto as she was carried into the hospital were saved up for ammo against the blonde for later days by various parties.

And of course, the largest reason everyone remembers the birth of the future Rokudaime's first child is the fact that, when Tsunade herself turned around, holding a swaddled, bawling infant, and said, "Congratulations. It's a boy", Uzumaki Naruto fainted.

Again.


End file.
